1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to journal bearings, and more particularly concerns shoe journal bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional shoe journal bearings are provided with an aligning ring on which is mounted a series of bearing shoes that are positioned so as to face the surface of a rotating shaft. Lubrication is provided to the bearing by feeding oil into passageways in the aligning ring that lead to a location between the shoes, and flooding the inside of the aligning ring and the shoes with oil. However, this system of lubrication consumes a large quantity of oil and creates a large power loss.
Accordingly, it has been desired to reduce the amount of oil flow in a journal bearing lubrication system, to increase the load carrying capabilities, and to lower the power loss, in the interest of energy conservation. Besides reducing the amount of oil used, and lowering the power loss, such a system would desirably use a smaller pump and other auxiliary equipment and be more efficient.